


It's Been A While

by Adaney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, POV Original Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: This is set in a hypothetical future where Cistuph returns from her deployment in the fleet without anything left to prove.
Relationships: Original Nonbinary Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	It's Been A While

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in 2017 for a friend of mine, featuring my character (POV) and theirs. Short, but so is a lot of my writing.

It's been a while.

When you look up it's into brilliant violet eyes. Your flinch is a physical, tangible, reaction. Her hands are gentle on your face with her nails sharpened into knife edges. Whatever startled response crawling from your throat dies and you're left with an uncomfortable sense of longing, fear, and some slight attraction that turns your eyes downward.

It's funny how you always hid when she was only at your chest; now, the threat of her is more real. Your rationality is an itch in the recesses of your skull and you still. Her hands are cold and you think to jerk away, to speak, to do something. She says your name. She says your name like it's the only word she knows and there is a feeling there that draws your eyes upwards and straightens your spine as though you haven't forgotten how to pay attention to her when she speaks to you. You have forgotten, and you'd very much like to remember how to tear your eyes away.

The way she says your name is beyond your senses comprehension. She's stepped so easily into your space between your thoughts and her want to touch you that you find yourself unsurprised and on edge in a way that escapes your ability to string together coherent thoughts. Your continued silence must be taken as acquiescence for she leans in, and on the countdown between your startled inhale and the end of her motion, she kisses you.

Your emotions are a jumbled imprint of a mess fueled by a want of understanding and reciprocation of your own affection.


End file.
